Talk:Gigasmon
Design No strong opinion on it, but hash it out here, you two. Lanate (talk) 03:43, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :The Design sections are supposed to into detail about the sources behind the design, as with Dobermon. Phrasing it as "design is based on the mythological troll", instead of specifying what exactly is taken from the troll, is both more vague and falsely elevates the implied basis by comparing it to what the Digimon is actually named after, the Gigas. It has a troll's nose, and that's it. I kept that mention. 15:54, February 4, 2016 (UTC) ::The design section in Grumblemon's page says "Grumblemon's design is derived from both the mythological Gnome, a diminutive but humanoid chthonic entity defined by Paracelsus as an earth elemental, and the mythological Troll.". So it should be kept as "Gigasmon's design is derived from both the mythological Giant and the mythological Troll.".Reynold91 (talk) 17:07, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :::That's at best, and is not a valid argument because Grumblemon is not in line with the MoS either. Per the MoS, the Design sections are supposed to cover the details of the design (as done on Dobermon), not simply be the "design based on X" sentences that the community decided we wanted to shift past. The design sections should highlight the main design basis (the one the whole creature is built around, usually evidenced by the name), as well as describing elements of the rest of the design and noting if those have different origins. My version does specifically that (though it could obviously stand to be expanded even more) -- it notes that the main basis of the design is the Gigas, gigantic children of Mother Earth, and notes that the design also has a bulbous nose, likely a reference to the Troll. Your version erases that specificity, inaccurately implies that the design is "half troll, half gigas", when the sum total of possible references to the troll is the nose, and is not in line with the MoS. 17:11, February 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::It's not just the nose. Giants and trolls share many similarities. ::::1. Both sometimes have large noses and ears and other deformities compared to humans. ::::2. Large trolls can be similar in size to giants. ::::Trolls are often associated with earth. They're said to live under bridges, in mounds, and in mountains. They turn to stone when exposed to sunlight.Reynold91 (talk) 18:32, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::Admittedly, I was the one who added the troll thing to Grumblemon's design section specifically because of the nose. That said, Reynold isn't wrong about there being overlap between not just trolls and giants but both with ogres as well thanks to myths spreading throughout Europe. About the biggest difference between trolls and the latter two is that trolls are sometimes treated as a kind of faerie while giants and ogres are treated as something else. I'm really sorry about the trouble my poorly written design section caused. Chimera-gui (talk) 20:09, February 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::::One more thing I forgot to add. Trolls are sometimes depicted with ape-like gaits, having longer arms and shorter legs. :::::::Then add examples how Gigasmon's design draws from trolls to the article. Your version of the page not only neglects to do that, it reverted my version which actually provided some information to the reader, making the page worse. I don't understand why this conversation is being framed as if the argument is between mentioning trolls or not, since my version covered similarities to trolls. 00:42, February 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::1. The nose obviously. 2. It's canine teeth are visible on the lower jaw. 3. It's an earth digimon (brown coloration, being a mineral-type, rock-like protrusions on it's body) 4. It has long arms and short legs and stand's in a gorilla-like pose with it's knuckles on the ground.Reynold91 (talk) 01:25, February 5, 2016 (UTC) It seems the takeaway is that the wiki is moving away from the concept of just stating a Digimon based off of X unless it's self-evident from the name, and even then we should be elaborating what parts come from where. The design, like in KrytenKoro's revision, should reflect what elements are drawn from the troll instead of just baldly stating it, especially when the Digimon is not named after the troll. Lanate (talk) 03:59, February 5, 2016 (UTC) What about "Greymon".Reynold91 (talk) 18:04, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :Elaborate? Lanate (talk) 19:55, February 5, 2016 (UTC) ::What does Greymon have to do with grey?Reynold91 (talk) 20:43, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :::"Grey" in this case refers to being ancient since Greymon is a dinosaur. Chimera-gui (talk) 21:09, February 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::Then "Grey references age, not appearance. Therefore, not all digimon are named after their appearances.Reynold91 (talk) 21:23, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::...which is partly why we're moving away from just baldly stating that a Digimon is designed after X and elaborating on what features are derived from each source. Lanate (talk) 21:52, February 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::::"1. The nose obviously." -- you are missing the point that I've stated several times. I'm not disagreeing that there're troll elements to the design. I'm saying that those should be spelled out in the article -- you've been deleting my attempts to do that, which makes no gotdamn sense. ::::::As far as being an Earth Digimon, that's taken from it being a Gigantes, the children of mother earth. Anything claiming aspects not part of the primary basis needs to show how it is ''unique to that, as with Ikkakumon. 01:52, February 6, 2016 (UTC)